what she lives for
by Kolista
Summary: what if the volturi kings found bella after Edward leaves her in the woods? what if she was mated to all three? what if she was catatonic and had to be change because she was dying? read and find out.


disclaimer: I don't own twilight just this plot of it.

Aro's pov

Aro what have you done?

Carlsile, I did nothing your son did this I said pulling our now whimpering mate in my lap, she curled into me then whimpered again.

What's wrong baby?

She tugged on my shirt.

Shh baby I know shh just a bit longer shh, she whimpered again. she was having a bad day. I mean I can't blame her, this is the coven that did this to her.

Okay baby okay. I stood up and sat her on my throne then unbuttoned my shirt taking it off and sitting back down and pulling her in my chest. then looked at the the now stunned coven.

What do you mean?

I mean I found our mate in the woods surrounded by your son sent dying from hypothermia, so me and my brothers were forced to change her.

Is this true Edward?

Bella started whimpering covering her ears and her head shaking back forth, then her eyes landed on him and he hit the ground. The Cullens' turned and looked at Jane who was smirking and looking back at the platform to the looking eye, it would have looked like she was looking me but only we would know that she was really looking at Bella.

Aro please have Jane stop.

I could Carlisle but that wouldn't stop Edward's pain I said putting Bella's head in my neck that's when the grunts of pain coming from Edward stopped.

Shh baby its okay he can't get you your okay shh.

Is it true Edward?

No he stated.

Liar! Jasper and Emmett screamed.

Bella's head shot up and her eyes lit up at hearing there voices.

Go on.

She launched herself out of my arms and crashed into "her brothers." they hit the ground and she curled up in between them, Bella was never really content if not with all three of us but there were moments when she wanted someone to the looking eye Bella was catatonic, but in truth she was every much aware of what was going on around her and could respond to it. She just chose not to because she was afraid it would disappear.

Edward, I think we know your lying so why don't you drop the acted and tell your coven what you really said to my mate.

Belly? Emmett asked.

She didn't move just kept whimpering. I went to stand up but Marcus was already there picking her up.

Shh angel I know it's hard he will pay shh.

Edward growled and lunged for Marcus but be fore he got within five feet he hit the ground again.

No please no they're mine please no Bella whimpered.

Shh baby I said as we surrounded her shh.

Come on angel he didn't get me I am fine shh. Caius just ran his hand through her hair, noticing that he didn't say anything she whimpered and looking at me and Marcus for answers why he didn't say anything and we looked at Caius for the answer. That's when she began to sob thinking Caius didn't want her anymore.

Shh sweetheart that's never going to happen shh he said taking her out of our arms and holding her solely in his. She contued to sob in his chest has he walked back to the platform and sat down, Shh I am here shh.

She finally calmed only to whimper again, okay sweetheart hang on he stood up sitting her in his throne you could see the fear in her eyes when he let her go he quickly repeated what I had done and sat back down.

Shh she curled in to him and finally relaxed.

Now Edward again I say why don't you tell your family what you really did to Bella.

Edward shook his head in defiance but the memory suddenly flooded our minds any way.

**memory**

_**Bella had just gotten out of her truck thinking about Edward's weird behavior when suddenly he was standing in front of her.**_

_**let's take a walk he stated simply.**_

_**She nodded and followed him in to the woods which she found ironic since he had told her never to go in there. They had been walking for about five minutes when he stopped abruptly and turned around.**_

_**Bella we're leaving Edward stated no emotion in his voice.**_

_**Why now another year...**_

_**No bella people are starting to notice Carlisle is going on thirty three and can barely pass for twenty five.**_

_**Okay I have to think about what tell Charlie...**_

_**Bella your not coming he said.**_

_**What do you mean?**_

_**My family and myself are leaving.**_

_**Edward if this is about what happened with Jasper that was nothing.**_

_**your right it was nothing but it may not be nothing this time.**_

_**Edward please.**_

_**I don't want you to come I don't love you, you were just a distraction, a plaything for me and my family goodbye Bella, then was gone.**_

_**End of memory **_

W-what was that they stuttered out, still shaking from the memory my mate was projecting.

Bella's memory I grunted trying to deal with the pain, finally Jasper was able to send out some calm and and we hit our knees.

You told her we didn't love her? Carlisle asked?

Yes he did. He said

Emmett growled and grabbed Edward by the throat then suddenly we were in the presence of the major.

Major's pov

Jasper let me out again after months unknown to "my family" Jasper let me out on many occasions and I had built a relationship with Bella, she was my sister and the first being I had met that wasn't scared of me.

I'll deal with you in minute I growled looking at Edward. I then walked over to Bella and ran my fingers through her hair.

Hey sweet pea.

She looked up at me with a smile and her mates stiffened, why didn't you call for me? You know I would have come.

She shrugged, Jasper had just tried to take a bite out of me and I wasn't sure he would let you out she whimpered curling in to Caius.

now your mad at me and are going to leave me she whimpered curling farther into Caius.

No sweet pea, I said kissing her I am here to and you can get to know Jasper he said.

Really?

Yes really.

YAY!

Now to deal with the Cullens...

review, comments anything pleasantly put.


End file.
